1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrodynamic apparatus including an arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrodynamic apparatus (such as a robot hand apparatus) is currently under development that performs various operations with use of an end effector connected to a distal end of one or more arms. Such an electrodynamic apparatus is used in various types of work such as the carriage of goods in a factory.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-104764 discloses a vertical articulated robot apparatus in which a plurality of arms are serially joined via a plurality of rotatable joints. In this robot apparatus, electric power is supplied via a cable to rotating mechanisms provided in the joints and an end effector connected to a distal end of the arms.
In the conventional art, the presence of the cable in the movable parts of the arms imposes restrictions on the range of motion of the end effector.